


A Serious Conversation

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Humor, Jason Being Jason, Long-Suffering Bruce, M/M, Post-Coital, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Conversation

"I wanna have this forever," Jason said, voice soft, breathless. They were lying on the bed, after, Bruce behind him, tight against his back. They were still panting, covered in sweat. 

Bruce paused, his hand on Jason's hip tightening just slightly. 

"Whatever happens, it's you and me, baby," Jason added, still blissed out.

Bruce swallowed, ignored the tightness in his chest. He knew he had to say something, but he didn't know what.

"Jay, I--"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation with your dick."

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. He rolled away and grumbled, "Just get out." 

Jason stayed exactly where he was. "Don't blame little Bruce. Not his fault he's the only part I really like."

"Jason." Edge in the voice, a warning.

Jason turned around to smirk at him. "Don't worry, Bruce. Whatever else happens, I will always have room in my heart, and elsewhere, for your dick."

Bruce just rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:
> 
> DCU, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, (979): __
> 
> _his dick makes me think maybe a monogamous relationship forever is possible._


End file.
